This is our life now
by BrookeSwift
Summary: Bella is about to have the fight of her life, How will her Jake as she called him help her?  computer crashed be back soon
1. Chapter 1

Jake and Bella are dating.

**The fight of my life**

**Bella was living in Florida with her mom Renee and her step dad Phil**

**7 am Monday morning **

Renee: Bella sweetie are you ok?

Bella: I don't feel well that's all she said very weakly

Renee: felt her forehead sweetie you're burning up! Renee took her temperature 102.1 where do you feel bad at?

Bella: Pain lots of pain in my joints and it's really hard to breathe.

Renee: was getting worried Baby I'm going to take you to the hospital!

Bella didn't reject going to the hospital…her not rejecting to go Renee knew she was sick.

Renee: Helped her up.

Bella began to cry mom I can't she collapsed back down on the bed.

Renee: I'm going to call 911! She said franticly

Renee: dialed 911...

Operator: 911 what's your emergency?

Renee: My daughter has 102.1 fever and she is complaining of lots and lots of pain in her joints and shortness of breath I tried to get her up to bring her to the ER but she can't move. You have to send help!

Operator: Ok m'am how old is she?

Renee: she's 16! Renee gave the operator their adress.

Operator: Ok m'am help is on the way!

Renee: Thank you! She hung up the phone…Sweetie help is on the way

10 Minutes later help had arrived..

EMT: Hi sweetie I'm Chris and this is my friend Philip what's your name?

Bella: Bella…

Chris: Hi Bella everything is going to be ok I'm just going to put this oxygen mask on you it'll help you breathe since your having trouble, then me and my partner is going to lift you over to that stretcher.

They got Bella loaded onto the stretcher…

Renee: Bella I'm going to be right here!

**Stay tuned to see what's wrong with Bella!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter two. If you have anything that you might want to see in this story please let me know!**

**I might use one of your ideas!  
**

__**The Fight of my life**

They got Bella to the hospital..

Dr Booker: What do we have here?

Chris: 16 year old Bella Swan complaining of Shortness of Breath joint pain and a fever of 102.1.

Dr Booker took the chart get her into exam 3 right away!

Philip: Dr Booker this is Bella's Mother Renee.

Dr Booker: Hello.

Renee: You have to make sure my baby is ok!

Dr Booker: We're going to do everything we can to help her but first we have to find out what's wrong.

Dr Booker: Hi Bella I'm Dr Booker he was really concerned because she was looking so pale. Nurse can you get some Tylenol in here now I want this fever broken!

Nurse: Yes Dr!

Dr Booker: Now they tell me you have some joint pain can you tell me where that is?  
Bella: My arms and my legs.

Dr. Booker: Ok he put down her chart ok, now I'm just going to feel around and I need you to tell me if it hurts where I'm touching.

He began to feel around on her arms and legs (pretty much everywhere he touched hurt her) But he also felt some things that weren't supposed to be there.

Dr Booker: I want to run some test once we get those back we should know more.

The Nurse came back with the Tylenol.

Dr Booker did some blood work…

About an hour Later he came back with the results…

Dr Booker: I have Bella's test results back..

Renee: What's wrong with her?

Dr. Booker: Well I'm a bit worried her white blood cell count is really low.

Renee: started to get even more worried… What does that mean?

Dr. Booker: It could mean a number of things, but when I was examining I found a lump on her bone.

Renee: Started to cry what does that mean a lump what like bone cancer?

Dr. Booker: I'm concerned that Bella has bone Marrow Cancer.  
Renee: Lost it…CANCER! NOOOOOO!

Bella: started to cry She put her hand over her mouth Cancer is all she could say.

Dr Booker: got up and hugged Bella It's going to be ok…you're young you seem to me like you're a fighter it looks like we caught it early enough. You can beat this! I'm going to set her up with a cancer dr here so they can have a look at her, but I want to admit her to the hospital.

He hugged Renee

Renee: Thank you for your help

He got paged….


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry guys I'm sorry if I left you hanging with the last chapter I wrote it late late last night and wanted to get it posted before I went to bed.**

**This chapter is going to continue where the last chapter left off.**

**Enjoy!**

Dr Booker left the room in a hurry.

Renee well Renee was a basket case right now, Bella just had a blank stare on her face not saying a word.

The Nurse came in I'm going to move you upstairs.

Bella: No I need to go home!

Nurse: Sweetie you can't right now.

Bella: stood up listen lady I'm not sick like that I need to go home!

Nurse: You need to sit down sweetie!

Bella: was now gasping for air No…what….I…need…is….to…..go….home…let….me….go…

Renee: Bella sit down please let them help you!

Nurse: I'm going to get Dr. Booker.

Dr Booker came in…Bella you need to get into bed and let us take care of you!

Bella: You don't get it do you? My dad doesn't care about me all he cares about is being chief of Forks and I have to tell him I have cancer.…right now my mom is a freakin basket case…(Sorry Mom) I have to tell my amazing Boyfriend that I have cancer…once I tell them that everyone will leave me!

Renee: Just wanted to wake up from this nightmare! Sweetie No one is going to leave you we will fight right here with you! Jake is still going to love you! He has since you two were little nothing is going to stop him!

Bella: I can't do this by myself mom I can't!

Renee: got up and hugged her and cried with her…. You don't have to baby…you don't have too! God help us!

**Sorry it's so short….But it picked up where chapter two left off!**

**Off to write the next chapter for my first story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I feel like a really bad person I've neglected my stories for the past few days.**

**Here it is 3:15 in the morning and I'm writing this chapter because I can't stay away anymore! -Enjoy!**

A few hours later Bella was in her room sleeping the nurse had given her some pain medication to help with the joint pain. The specialist would be there early tomorrow morning to discuss treatment options and what was best for Bella at this point and time.

Renee decided to make a phone call.

Jake: Hello…

Renee: Jake it's Renee…

Jake: Renee is everything ok?

Renee: No she said her voice cracking Bella she's in the hospital.

Jake's heart dropped I'll be there soon! He hung up the phone…Not thinking twice, dad I'm going to Florida I don't know when I'll be back.

Billy got worried Is Bella ok?

Jake: No…I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure she's ok!

Jake: got his things…

Billy: Son take this.

Jake: It's moms ring.

Billy: I know! Be safe You do whatever you have to do Jake just be safe! Your Bella needs you go!

Jake: I love you dad and with that he ran out the door.

2 hours later he arrived at the hospital.

Renee: Dear god please help us! You can't take my baby not now please!

Jake: walked in and saw Renee crying… He looked over and saw a fragile Bella laying in bed. Tears came to his eyes immediately oh my god!

Renee: looked up and noticed Jake in the doorway she stood up went over and hugged him Jake you're here…

Jake: That's not my Bells! Do I have the right room I must have the wrong room. That…that's not my Bells!

Renee: Jake come sit down She took his gigantic hand in hers and led him over to the chair next to Bella's bed.

Jake: What's going on Renee? He asked with a worried look in his eyes.

Renee: Hold her hand let her know you're here. She didn't know what else to say..

He carefully took her hand in his not wanting to hurt her because he still didn't know what was wrong with her…

She started to move when she felt the warmth of his hand in hers…Her eyes fluttered opened..

Jake: Hey you he forced a smile.

Bella: Jake she started to cry. What are you doing here?

Renee: I called him…

She tried to sit up…owwww Renee rushed to help her.

Jake was getting more and more worried by the minute…Is someone going to tell me what's going on?

Renee: Bella you have to tell him.

Bella: was crying I can't mom!

Renee: You have too honey!

Jake took Bella's hand It's ok sweetie!

Bella looked at Jake I'm sick!

Jake: Do you have the flu or something?

Bella: Was sobbing at this point no I'm sick! Jake! I have cancer… say something please!

Jake: Heat sunk his stomach dropped he suddenly felt so sick…He just kissed her hand Bells it's going to be ok! Do you hear me? I'm not going to leave you!

Bella suddenly felt some relief You're not?

Jake: No I love you to much…I'm going to marry you one day Bella!

Renee: Oh my god! She smiled

Bella: You want to marry me? She asked as a lone tear fell

Jake: Yes I do someday! Obviously we're too young right now…So until then I will do everything in my power to help you get better!

Renee: had tears rolling down her face

Jake placed a kiss lightly on her lips…

**I hope you guys liked this chapter….I'm so sorry for the delay. **

**I will have the next chapter up for my first story real soon so watch for that!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to Ellenaw1 and Don't Judge Emos for always reviewing my stories you guys are truly awesome!**

**The Next day 9 am**

Dr Booker walks in with Dr Cooke a cancer specialist from the cancer treatment centers of America that was located in Phoenix Arizona.

Dr. Booker: Good Morning…

Renee: Morning… umm this is Bella's boyfriend Jake.

Dr. Booker: Nice to meet you!

Jake: You too…

Dr. Booker: This is Dr. Cooke he is from the cancer treatment centers of America in Phoenix.

Dr. Cooke: went over to Bella it's nice to meet you Bella.

Bella: You too she said weakly.

Dr. Cooke: I have gone over your case with Dr. Booker and I think I can help you.

Renee: Really she said holding on to Jake her arm was around his waist.

Dr. Cooke: Yes, but I need to get Bella to Phoenix as soon as possible.

Renee: Of Course!

Dr. Cooke: I have chartered a flight to take us to Phoenix you two are welcome to ride we're leaving at noon.

Jake didn't say anything he was to busy focusing on Bella.

Renee: Thank you!

Dr. Cooke: nods Bella I'll see you soon! They leave.

Bella just nods so tired.

Jake: I'm going to go call my dad he'll want to know how Bella is. I'll be back he kisses Bella.

After he leaves the room Renee comes to sit on Bella's Bed with her. She begins to brush the loose hairs out of Bella's face.

Bella: Mom?

Renee: Yeah baby?

Bella: Please don't make Jake leave she says as she begins to cry. I need him.

Renee: I would never make him leave I know you need him why do you think I called him!

Bella: Don't tell Charlie please, I haven't seen him since I was 4 years old he doesn't care about me.

Renee: I won't baby you just rest ok.

**11:45am **

They got Bella ready to be transported to the airport.

Dr. Cooke came in are we ready.

Nurse: She's ready to go.

Dr. Cooke: Great Thank you!

They headed to the airport…

They arrived safely in Phoenix 2 hours later.

**Sorry nothing huge happen in this chapter but some good stuff is coming!**

**Sorry I can't give anything away, you'll just have to wait and see what happens.**

**Stay tuned to see what happens!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dr Cook spent hours that day trying to find treatments to treat Bella's cancer he finally found one but it wouldn't be one that Bella herself **

**would like because it was life changing…**

Jake and Renee sat in Bella's room with her waiting on Dr Cooke to come in with some news…

Bella was worried Jake could see it on her face.

Jake: Bells look at me….look at me he brought her face up to his.  
Whatever happens, happens ok I'm never going to leave you.

Bella: You say that now.

Jake: What is that supposed to mean?

Bella: It means I'm sick ok I might die Jake don't you get that? I wouldn't blame you if you did leave…

Renee: I just need a minute she hurried out of the room.

Bella: I'm going through the fight of my life right now and I'm just trying to spare you.

Jake: Spare me what? He ask beginning to cry spare me from what? From loving you from helping you? Because Bella I will not let you die you hear me!

Bella: If I do die I don't want you to sit there and watch that's what I'm sparing you of.

Jake: You are at the best damn hospital in America for this! You will not die! DO YOU HEAR ME!  
Renee came back into the room her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

Soon after Dr Cooke came in…

Renee: Shot up what's going on?

Dr. Cooke: Ok so I have some good news and some bad….

Bella: ok?

Dr Cooke: I'll start with the good first….I found a treatment…Ummm a Bone Marrow Transplant…he then proceeded to explain the procedure further.

Bella: What's the bad?

Dr. Cooke: Instead of giving you chemo I'm going to put you on the chemo like pill even though we did catch it in time your body well it's to weak to go through Chemo.…It works the same as chemo except you don't vomit and you don't loose your hair…There are side effects though.

Bella: What are the side effects?

Dr. Cooke: just stared at her not wanting to say….

Bella: What are the side effects?

Dr. Cooke: Your body will be unable to carry a child.

Bella: WHAT? She stared at him dumbfounded she looked up at Jake who was still crying trying to soothe her

Jake: shhhh Bells it's ok.

Bella: I…I…I.. ummmm I can't have a baby?

Dr. Cooke: I'm afraid not.

Bella: All I've ever wanted to do was be a mom and have your babies Jake, that's all.

Dr. Cooke: I'll leave you alone have the nurse call me when you all are ready he left the room.

Jake: Bells look at me we will find a way we can always adopt.

She looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks she just kept repeating I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Jake: What are you sorry for Bells?

Bella: I can't give you what you want…I'm sorry!

Jake: You can't give me yourself because right now that's all I want that's all I've ever wanted Bells! We can have a baby another way…There is plenty of babies out there that need good homes but there is only one Bells!

**Ummm yeah I made up the treatments.**  
**I'm only 19 **  
**And I most certainly am NOT a dr OBIOUSLY! Haha**

**Enjoy **


	7. Chapter 7

Dr Cooke: Came back into the room Is there anyone you would like us to test to see if their Bone Marrow is a match?

Renee: I'll do it! She stood up, what do I need to do?

Dr. Cooke: We need to take some of your blood the test results themselves should come in with in the hour.

Renee: Ok I'll be back she followed Dr Cooke out of the room.

Jake: stayed behind to make sure Bella was ok he would not let her die…Bells you have to be strong ok I will do anything and everything with in my power to help you he said to a sleeping Bella as a tear fell because you're my baby. You are not going to die we all need you I need you, you need to live so you can go back and show Charlie what kind of woman you have become! You're a fighter Bells you can beat this. He kiss her hand.

This caused Bella to stir…

Jake: looked up.

Bella was having trouble breathing. Why…..are….you…crying?

Jake: I just love you so much, and I don't ever want to lose you.

Bella touched his head to comfort him, you're….not…going…to….lose….me…she gave a weak smile.

Renee: came back into the room…Bella she went over and gave her a kiss how are you feeling?

Bella knew if she really told Renee how she was feeling which was like shit her mom would go ballistic, so she lied. Fine…mom…

Jake knew the truth he reached for the oxygen mask and carefully lifted Bella's head and put it on her.

Renee: wasn't good at all in stressful situations she was as Bella like to call her a basket case.

But she was her mother and she loved her none the less.

Renee and her Jake were the only people she could count on. She hasn't seen her father Charlie since she was four, Bella sometimes wondered if he loved her because he never called nor visited not even a birthday card or Christmas present, she didn't didn't need him though she had everything she could ever want. Well no not everything all she ever wanted to be when she was little was a mommy and today she found out she wasn't going to be able to be what she really really truly wanted to be. Jake had said that they could adopt but could they really would they really give a baby to someone who was fighting cancer? Probably not. She felt damaged.

Dr Cooke came in about an hour later, Renee I have your test results…You're not a match to Bella.

Renee: Started to cry I'm sorry Bella!

Bella: Put her hand on top of Renee's It's…ok…mom…

Dr. Cooke: Is there anyone else we could test what about her father?

Bella: NO…

Renee: She really doesn't know her father she hasn't seen him since she was four years old.

Jake: looked down at Bella and then over at Renee… I'll do it test me!

Renee and Bella's mouths hung open.

Bella: I….can't…let…you…do…that….

Jake: Bells I love you and I'll do anything for you. I'm not asking you I'm telling you!

Dr. Cooke: smiled follow me!

Jake: Kissed Bella I love you! I'll be back.

**Tried to fit in as much as I could.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Remember review!**

**Pretty PLEASE!**

**Oh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

10 minutes later Jake was back with Bella and Renee.

When Jake got back into the room he could see that Renee was asleep and Bella had her eyes closed.

Jake went to sit beside her he lightly kissed her on the cheek.

Bella Opened her eyes…and smiled

Jake: hi, he smiled… Did I wake you?

Bella: No just resting my eyes.

Jake: ok my blood work will be ready in an hour.

Bella: Jake you didn't have to do this.

Jake: Bells how many times have I told you, I'm doing this because I love you!

-A hour Later-

Dr. Cooke came back into her room.

Dr Cooke: I have your test results… Should I wake your mom?

Bella: No….let….her…sleep…

Dr. Cooke: ok well you know your mom isn't a match.

Bella: Yeah….

Dr. Cooke: We ran Jake's blood and he is a match to you.

Bella started sobbing….

Jake: I AM! He squeezed her hand… He smiled it's going to be ok Bells.

Bella: Looked up at Jake.

He had tear streaming down his cheeks.

Bella: You…don't…have…to….do….this…..

Jake: Stop ok I am going to do this!

Dr. Cooke was smiling I went ahead and scheduled the transplant for tomorrow morning 9am.

Jake: That's fine.

Dr. Cooke: The way this will work is Jake we'll take you down first remove some bone marrow from your hip and implant it into Bella.

Jake: I need to be with her while it's being transplanted into her!

Dr. Cooke: I'll see what I can do! See you guys tomorrow. He left..

Bella: Jakey she sobbed….

Jake: Held her close it's going to be ok Bells! It's going to work…he kissed her on the head…

Bella: I…love…you….

Jake: I love you too Bells I love you so much!

Renee: woke up what's going on what's wrong?

Jake: I'm a match is all he could say…

Renee's mouth dropped open excuse me what?

Jake: I'm a match he said still cradling Bella.

Renee: OMG!

-The next day-

9 AM

Jake: was in surgery everything went smoothly…

11: AM

Jake was a little sore but this is where is wolf sense come in handy.

He was sitting with Bella as the Bone Marrow was being transplanted via IV.

Jake: was rubbing her hair back… Does it hurt?

Bella: No…I'm…fine…. Are….you….sore….

Jake: A little but this kind of pain I'd do over again in a heat beat!

-A week Later-

Bella's body had accepted the Bone Marrow…. Dr. Cooke was starting her on the chemo pill to make sure the cancer is cured.

Dr Cooke: This is your first round of the Chemo Pill.

Bella took it with some juice…

-A week Later-

Bella was brushing her hair when she took the brush away from her head….she found a clump of hair in the brush…She started to cry.

Jake: Bells what is it?

Bella: My….hair…. Another clump fell out in her hand…My….hair…..

Jake: went over to her….Bells look at me it's just hair…it'll grow back!

Bella: dried her tears…Can…you…get the nurse…

Jake: Sure….

The nurse came in….

Bella: Do… you…. Have…. Any…. Clippers….

The nurse didn't ask questions she just went and got the clippers

She handed them to Bella and quickly left…

Bella: Shave it off!

Jake: What?

Bella: Shave it off!

Jake: Are you sure?

Bella nods

**JAKE SAVED BELLA'S LIFE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone just a quick note to let everyone know that I'm skipping ahead into the future 3 years so Bella is 19 Jake is 18 they did in fact get married in case anyone asks, they have been married 6 months, and they are living back in Jacksonville Bella beat her cancer.**

**I feel that skipping ahead so far is necessary for this story because if I stayed in one spot explaining every little thing happened to them the story would then get boring.**

**I'm trying to freshen it up a little**

**This is a long authors note so I'm just going to stop writing this note and just get to the story, ok here we go!**

**-3 Years Later-**

Jake: Bells I'm going into the shop for a little bit be home after while.

Bella: Kisses him ok have fun!

Jake: Why don't you and Becca go out to lunch or something go shopping?

Bella: Was feeling down she wanted to be a mom so very bad, but she knew she couldn't carry a baby she had beaten her cancer but the medications she was on her body couldn't carry a baby…No

Jake: Sit down beside her…Bells what's wrong?

All these emotions started flooding through her body. She started to cry.

Bella: Jakey do you think I'm being punished for something?

Jake: Punished? What are you talking about?

Bella: Because I haven't seen him since I was four.

Jake: No Bells it's not you're fault he's a dick ok it's not I don't even know where you got the idea that it was your fault you got sick you had no control. Put your head in my lap.

Bella: I feel so guilty I can't give you a baby though, it's all my fault!

Jake: Bella stop it ok…Do not feel guilty over something you can not control. God only gives us what we can handle.

Bella: I love you!

Jake: I love you too he says as he rubs her hair back.

Jake: Bells are you ok?

Bella: Yeah my stomach just hurts, I'm going to fix breakfast I'm hungry.

Jake: I'll help.

Bella: Don't you have to go to work?

Jake: I've decided that you're more important today, well you're more important everyday but you need me more today.

Bella kisses him.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter just a little chapter on Jake comforting Bella which I think she needed!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Also thanks for the support from Ellenaw1!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**to believe until proof is given is a rational position; denial of all outside of our own limited experience is absurd.**

**Annie Besant**

**-About a month Later-**

Becca: let herself in the house Bells where are you?

Bella: In here…

Becca: Oh Hey I just she paused Bells are you ok you don't look so good.

Bella: I'm fine…

Becca felt her forehead Bells your burning up you're not fine! Have you eaten or drank anything?

Bella: No I can't keep anything down.

Becca: You're not fine see…I'm taking you to the hospital.

Bella: Oh no you're not!

Becca: Yes I am, come on!

Bella: No Becca I'm fine I hate hospitals!

Jake: came in the house, what's going on?

Becca: Bella is sick she won't go to the hospital.

Jake: Rushed over to Bella Sweetie are you ok? He sat down and pulled her over onto his lap

Becca: She hasn't eaten or drank anything all day she has a fever.

Bella: I'm fine I just need my Jakey.

Jake: I'm right here sweetie, I'm right here.

Becca: Well I just came over to see how she was doing I have to get back to class.

Jake: Thank you Bec.

Becca: Welcome, Love you guys, she leaves.

Jake: Bells…

Bella: Hmmm?

Jake: I'm going to take you to the hospital.

Bella began to cry NO! I don't like hospitals.

Jake: I know that Bells but you need to go, come on I'm going to carry you.

Bella: You know I really hate you right now!

Jake: Yeah I know he smirked he picked her up…She laid against his chest.

-**Hospital-**

They waited 20 minutes finally the nurse called Bella's name.

Nurse: Sorry for the wait we're really busy tonight…I'm going to take your temperature…You do have a fever 101.1 she wrote that down in Bella's chart.

Bella told her what else was wrong.

Nurse: Ok Dr. Bennett will in in a minute… she leaves

Minutes later Dr Bennett comes into the room.

Dr. Bennett: Hi I'm Dr. Bennett!

Jake: Hi.

Dr. Bennett: Bella it's says here that you're unable to keep anything down a fever of 101.1. That probably means that you're dehydrated I want to put an IV in to get some fluids in you. Question could you be pregnant?

Bella: Whoa whoa whoa back that up… a needle?

Dr. Bennett: A small one yes.

Bella: I'm going to pass out.

Jake: Sweetie sweetie….Bells…wake up…

Bella: Opened her eyes.

Jake: She doesn't handle needles very well.

Dr. Bennett: That's ok.

Bella looked away as Dr Bennett did the IV and got the fluids going.

Bella: Owwww….

Dr. Bennett: Sorry about that! He also took some blood. I'll put a rush on these…You do have the flu.

Bella: That's just great!

Jake: It's ok Bells I will take care of you.

20 Minutes later Dr. Bennett came back with the results.

Dr. Bennett: Congratulations you're going to have a baby!

Jake's jaw hit the floor.

Bella was shaking her head No that's not possible I can not have a baby when I was 16 I had cancer and because of the medicine I can't have a baby!

Dr. Bennett: Well can I let you in on a little secret we dr's. are sometimes wrong! He smiles.

Bella: You…you must have the wrong test results…because I CAN'T have a baby.

Dr. Bennett Unless there is another Isabella Black in this ER I don't.

Bella's eyes welled up in tears.

Jake: Are you sure?

Dr. Bennett: Positive! I'll leave you two alone. Congratulations! He leaves..

Jake: carefully put his arms around a sobbing Bella careful not to pull out the IV He began to cry we're going to have a baby Bells!

Bella: This is not real!

Jake: Look at me he touches her face…It is you're going to be a mommy, you're going to have my baby like you always wanted. Our wish is coming true It's our time now!

Bella: I love you!


	11. Chapter 11

**-An hour later-**

They arrived home Bella was in Jake's arms sleeping. He carried her upstairs.

Jake was all smiles as he laid her on the bed…he put his hand lightly on her flat tummy I love you baby. He kisses her tummy.

Jake: Bells sweetie wake up you need to eat.

Bella sat up…I can't!

Jake: Yes you can here he handed her a nausea pill.

Bella: I can't eat anything I can't keep anything down.

Jake: Yes you can that pill will help you, I'm going to go fix you some toast and get you some juice.

-10 Minutes later-

Jake: Came back upstairs here you go love..

Bella was sobbing..

Jake sat the tray down in front of her. What's wrong?

Bella: I don't know.

Jake: You'll feel better when you eat.

Bella ate slowly…there are you happy?

Jake: Never been happier!

Bella: I'm scared!

Jake: I'm scared to baby but we're in this together. He rubs her face. I'm never going to leave you.

Bella: I think you've proven that she said with a weak sick smile.

Jake: Well I'm ready to prove it more.

Bella: I um I don't want to tell anyone about the baby yet something could happen.

Jake: Nothing is going to happen.

Bella: I will hide it if I have too, I don't want to but I'll do what I have to do to protect it.

Jake: Protect it from what?

Bella: People she said with a from and her arms crossed.

Jake: Charlie?

Bella: Ding ding ding!

Jake: Sweetheart he hasn't seen you since you were four I mean he probably doesn't even know what you look like.

Bella: What about when we take the baby to see Billy what am I supposed to do I can't avoid him, he's the damn police chief.

Jake: Sweetie you worry to much don't worry about that right now. I love you rest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone just wanted to say I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up any sooner I've been meaning to I just haven't had the time.**

**I'm Changing this story up a little from the original Twilight series, just a little though.**

**Today was the day that Bella had to say goodbye to her mom and Phil for months because Phil played for the Arizona Cardinals. **

Bella was crying…

Renee: Awww sweetie come here don't cry you're going to make me cry. I love you Bella!

Bella: I love you too mom!

Renee hugged her not knowing that her tummy was tender from a baby growing inside her "little girl" even though she was grown Bella was still Renee's little girl forever and always.

Bella: Winced at the tenderness..

Phil: My turn!

Renee: went to hug Jake I love you Jake!

Jake: I love you too!

Renee: Take care of my baby girl ok.

Jake: Always! He kissed her on the cheek. You better get going.

Phil: Come on Renee we're going to be late.

Renee: Ok coming! She kissed them both again and they were off.

Bella: I'm going to be sick. She went inside Jake followed her.

He found her in the bathroom in front of the toilet vomiting the contents of her stomach out he held her hair back with his free hand he was rubbing small circles on her back. I love you sweetie!

Once she finished he wiped her face off with a cool rag. They sat in the bathroom for a while.

Bella: She's gone she began to say through her tears, she's gone.

Jake: Listen to me Bells she's not gone forever, she'll be back. She's going to come home, and when she gets back she'll have such a surprise waiting for her we'll be a mommy and a daddy! He put his hand on her stomach.

This made her smile…

Bella: I love you!

Jake: I love you too Bells! He carefully carried her over to the bed..

Bella: It's so tender and firm.

Jake: You're stomach?

Bella: Yeah…

Jake: Raised up her shirt and touched her soon to be growing belly where their baby lay inside of her.

Whenever he touched her stomach it sent a tingly warm sensation down her spine, he looked up at her Are you ok? I don't want to hurt you..

Bella: I'm fine it just feels good.

He smiles…. He kissed her stomach…Mommy and Daddy love you so much!

This made Bella smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm trying to update as much as I can to make up for all the time I was gone due to my computer crashing and having to get a new one but I'm back now.. So please Stick with me.**

Jake carried Bella over to their bed so she could rest comfortably.

Bella: Jakey?

Jake: Yeah love? He got her some water..drink this.

Bella: I um I wanted to talk to you about Becca being my Midwife.

Jake: Being your what?

Bella: My midwife.

Jake: I don't think thats a good idea.

Bella: Why not she's your sister my best friend, and you know I don't do well in hospitals. Plus would you want someone you don't even Know touching me?

Jake: No but I just don't like seeing you in pain.

Bella: I beat cancer I would think I could handle labor. Plus Becca is now a Midwife.

Jake: On one condition...

Bella I am not seeing Charlie.

Jake: You know I would never make you do that. We can tell dad.

Bella: Yeah of course I'd never make you keep this from him but we better wait until I see Becca to make sure everything is ok.

Jake: Kisses her Thank you!

Bella: For what?

Jake: For fighting

Bella: Started to cry... damn hormones!

Jake: Awww come here baby he pulled her gently into his lap, and cuddled her close. Everything will be ok soon we'll have our baby.

Bella fell asleep in Jakes arms...he just held her not wanting to ever let her go.

**Thanks for reading **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next day**

Becca came into the room and hugged both of them Hey guys she said with a big grin.

Both of them smile hey Becca!

Becca told Bella to lay back so that she could do an ultrasound and measure the baby. Bella did as she was told.

Jake took hold of Bella's hand

Becca turned on the utrasound screen...Becca smiles

Jake just stood there in awwww.

Bella was sobbing tears now Oh My God...

Jake took his free hand and wiped away her tears and whispered in her ear its ok Bells thats our baby!

Bella: I...Know...

Becca: Smiled at her baby brother and her sister in law (Becca didn't like the word sister in law though she was her sister.) Judging by the size of the baby you are 12 weeks and I'm going to set your due date at September 11th!

Bella and Jake looked at her in shock...12 weeks? they both said in unison.

Bella: I didn't know...I didn't know...

Jake tried to soothe her shhh baby its ok..

Becca: Bells its ok most people don't even find out until now...

Jake: Ummm becca i'm not a dr or anything but shouldn't she be starting to show?

Becca had Bella lay back again she is see Becca ran her hand over the cute little tummy that was starting to take shape.

Jake stood there as tears started to run down his face as he put his hand on Bella's tummy where their baby lay inside of her... His touch to Bella was unlike anything she had ever felt before it sent tingling shock waves up her spine.

Jake Now felt this overwhelming need to protect the love of his life and child, he would do anything in his power for them!

**Hi guys send me pms or put in the**** reviews what you want boy/girl?**

**PS: sorry this is so short!**


	15. Chapter 15

Bella was laying in bed, Jake came in the bedroom...

Jake: Sweetie are you ok? he went to lay on the bed with her.

Bella nods...

Jake: Sweetie look at me, whats wrong?

Bella: I'm like the worst person ever. she said through her tears.

Jake pulled her onto his lap. What makes you think your the worst person ever?

Bella looked Jake straight in his eyes. Because I didn't even know I was this far along. She burried her face into his chest.

Jake: Bells look at me. You aren't a bad person at all you are the most caring loving person that I know! I love you with all of my heart and soul and nothing will ever change that!

Bella: But you imprinted on me that's probably the only reason why you love me! I'm sure if you imprinted on Leah you would've married her.

Jake just looked at her NO look at me...look at me Bells! he brought her face up so he could look her in the eyes. If I did imprint on Leah I'd still be with you because you are the love of my life...Without you by my side I wouldn't have a life it would be meaningless. Imprinting means nothing to me. But I am so glad that I imprinted on you. I have loved you since the first time I saw you!

Bella: Smiles me too! I'm so sorry I'm scared everything is hitting me all at once and I'm taking everything out on you.

Jake brushes her hair back out of her face it's ok.

Bella: No it's not you're amazing and I shouldn't be acting like this.

Jake: No it's ok I remember how you felt when we were told we couldn't have kids I felt the same way heartbroken!

Bella just nods and falls back into his arms.

Jake: You hurt I hurt you cry I cry when you're happy I'm happy!

Bella: I love you so much! she smiles

Jake: I love you too baby he kisses her.

Bella: I want to tell my mom and Phil!

Jake: Smiles Are you sure?

Bella: Yeah she smiles.

Jake: I have an idea...

R&R :)

See what Jake's idea is in the next Chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you everyone for the faves alerts and reviews!**

**This chapter is for writergirl2010**

Bella: What's your idea?

Jake: We go visit your mom and Phil in Arazonia.

Bella: was in shock that Jake just wanted to get on a plane and go to Arazonia. Wait you just want to get on a plane and go to Arazonia?

Jake: Smiles yep!

Bella: smiles.. Well I'd ummm I'd love too but we can't just pick up and leave what about the shop?

Jake: I can close it. (Jake owns a machanic shop)

Bella: Ok... I'm hungry!

Jake: Smiles

Bella: Are you hungry?

Jake: yeah it's me Bells... what do you want I'll get you anything you want.

Bella: Brownies!

Jake: Brownies?

Bella: Yep brownies. She smiles

Jake: You want anything else?

Bella: Nachos!

Jake: Nachos?

Bella: Yep.

Bella: Anything else sweetie?

Bella: Yep she got up on her knees so see could face him I love you she smiles. She hugged him.

Jake: Well it's your lucky day because I love you too. He smiles

Bella: You make me have goosebumps everytime you touch me.

Jake: That's nice to know he giggles.. You give me goosebumps too Bells. No one could ever do that to me but you!

Bella: That's nice...

Jake: What are you doing sweetie?

Bella: Smelling you.

Jake: Oh...

Bella: You smell so good she smiles.

Jake: Nothing has changed Bells I smell how I smell every day.

Bella: No something is different.

Jake: hmmmm well I better get you your food he laughs

Bella: Ok...

A little while later Jake came back with a plate of nachos and brownies.

Jake: Baby here you go.

Bella: MMM

She ate everything ..

Jake: Better?

Bella: Smiles yep... OMG I got it!

Jake looked at her got what?

Bella: How we can tell my mom and Phil.

Jake: Smiled how?

Bella: You know how Easters coming up right?

Jake: Yeah...

Bella: Well we could take an Easter Basket fill it with plastiv eggs and fill the eggs with clues and the ultrasound picture could be on the bottom.

Jake: Love it!

**I know this story may seem like the same as my other but it's not I swear! WAY different! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**2 weeks have passed and Jake and Bella are back to see Becca to make sure everything is ok.**

Becca: I just wanted to check and see if everything is going ok.

Bella: Everything is great!

Jake smiles.

Becca: You're bigger and thats a good thing...lay back for me...

Bella did as she was asked... Jake never let go of her hand.

Becca turned on the ultrasound and the baby came up Jake and Bella could see that Becca's face was full of shock.

Jake: What's wrong? Jake was trying to calm Bella down with not much luck.

Bella: What's wrong with my baby?

Jake: Bells it's going to be ok...

Becca: There's there's two babies here! she turned the screen so that they could see.

WHAT? they said in unison

Bella: burst into tears of happiness and shock... OMG!

Jake: was in shock and happy are...are you sure Bec?

Becca: Positive! see here's baby A and baby B!

Jake: kissed Bella it's going to be ok Bells!

They were just looking at eachother when Bella nodded...ok she grinned.

Becca: smiled you want to hear their heartbeats?

YESSS they said in unison again.

They heard their babies heartbeats for the first time and it was like music to their ears...because they knew that their babies are ok!

Becca: Everything is perfect! I'm soooo happy for you guys I get two babies to spoil now she laughs.

Bella and Jake laugh.

Becca: Just keep doing what you're doing any questions?

Jake: Yeah we actually wanted to go to Arazonia to visit her mom, will that be ok?

Becca: Thats fine just don't over do it!

Bella: Got it! I still want to have them how I want to have them...if you get what I'm saying I want to have them at home.

Becca: I will do whatever I can to help you. But if it gets dangerous I will take no chances.

Bella: Ok I just want them safe.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bet you wern't expecting that!**

Bella was sitting on the couch when Jake brought her some nachos.

Jake: Here you go baby.

Bella: Smiles Whats this for?

Jake: I just figured you might be hungry.

Bella: Thanks baby!

Jake: You're welcome he kisses her.

He sat down beside her. Bells I don't think we're going to have to tell your mom I think we could just show up and she'd know.

Bella: puts her hand on her belly that bad huh.

Jake: You have two babies inside of you and it's noticable now. It's so cute.

Bella: Let's tell Rachel and your dad.

Jake: Are you sure?

Bella: Yes I'm sure we're happy I want them to be happy too! she smiles.

Jake: Got up come on...they went over to the kitchen table... Rachel's online.

Bella: You want to tell them like this?

Jake: It's the next best thing..he smiles.

Bella: Ok then... I'm going to get something to drink...Bella heard Rachel Hey Jake!

Jake: Hey Rach! He smiles. How's dad?

Rachel: He's good misses you and Bella! By the way how is Bella?

Bella yells from the kitchen Hey Rach I'm great!

Rachel: Laughs Hey Bells!

Bella: goes to sit down beside Jake carefully hiding her belly.

Jake: Rach Bella and I have something to tell you! He looks at Bella.

Bella: smiles go ahead...

Jake: Bella's Pregnant! he said with a smile.

Rachel: Jake that's not funny!

Jake: Rachel this isn't a joke.

Bella: I am pregnant. She stood up and pulled up her shirt see. she smiled

Rachel's jaw dropped...she was speechless...she looked like she was going to cry...

Jake: Don't cry Rach!

Rachel: Don't Cry? This is a miracle!

Jake: Smiles theres more!

Rachel: More?

Jake: It's twins!

Rachel: Twins? OMG! NO!

Bella: Yes... I'm 14 weeks!

Rachel: OMG this is amazing!

**Later that week**

**11am**

Flight Attendent: Flight 331 to Pheniox is now boarding!

Jake: That's us...Jake took Bella's hand and they boarded the plane...

**4 Hours Later they arrived in Pheniox **

They drove to Renee and phil's

They parked along the street in case anyone else wanted to pull in.

Bella: Started to pick up a bag...

Jake: Drop it!

Bella: Sweetie I can pick up a bag.

Jake: Nope it's to heavy I'll get it!

Bella: Fine...

They finally got to the door.. They rang the doorbell...

Jake: Hmmm no one is home...

Bella got the key from underneath the door mat.

Jake: I'm going to put the bags down over here.

Bella: I'm going to call her...

Renee: Hey Sweetie!

Bella: Hi mom! what are you doing?

Renee: I'm on my way home...did some shopping today. What are you doing?

Bella: Oh nothing...I'll call you back I have another call.

Renee: Ok sweetie.

Bella: Hung up she on her way home...she went to sit at the bar.

Jake: what's wrong sweetie?

Bella: I have a headache.

They heard the door open..

Jake stood beside Bella...

Renee: put her keys down on the table and looked up...OMG!

Jake: went over and hugged her..

Renee: OMG What are you two doing here?

Jake: Came for a visit!

Renee: Smiles There's my baby girl! she went over and hugged her. she kissed her on the head. How are you?

Bella: Smiles I'm good mom.

Renee: This is such a suprise!

Bella just smiles.

Renee: Something about you looks different Bella...

Bella: Hmmm. I have a headache do you have any medicine?

Renee: Yeah... Here you go

Jake: was just watching everything unfold, he had the camara out.

Bella: Stood up...

Renee: OMG! Bella! Her eyes went huge and her jaw dropped

Bella: Grins yeah mom?

Renee: Yo-you-you're not pregnant yo-you can't be...No No No you're not her hands went over her mouth.

Bella: I can and I am! The dr was wrong!

Renee: Started sobbing...

Bella: went over to hug her I love you mommy!

Renee: Held on to Bella not wanting to let her go...I...I..have to sit down...

Jake handed the camara to Bella and helped Renee over to the couch...Deep breaths you ok?

Renee: I know what this is...This is a joke right!

Bella: No mom I swear this is not a joke!

Jake: It's not!

Bella: pulled up her shirt to reveal her belly...see...

Renee: started crying again...OMG...She stood up to hug Bella and Jake. I can't believe this!

Bella: Are you happy?

Renee: Happy I'm estatic! This is a miracle! I love you both so much!

Jake: We love you too!

Bella: There's 2!

Renee: 2 what?

Bella: 2 babies mom it's Twins she said with a grin!

Renee: TWINS? she said with the biggest grin.

Bella: Nods

Renee: Screams OMG she was laughing and crying at the same time!

Jake: This is going on youtube!

Bella: Jake hand me that bag...We got you a present! She hands her the bag (it was an ultrasound picture in a frame) she began crying again...OMG! she smiles down at the picture...I'm coming home with you.

Bella: No mom we can't let you do that!

Renee: Yes yes yes you can...I'm going to do this and you can't talk me out of it!

Bella: Mom I'm only 14 weeks!

Renee: 14 weeks has come and gone without me there with you and Jake!

**Hope you like it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's Chapter 19 hope you enjoy :)**

A week had come and gone and now Jake Bella and Renee are back home in Florida.

Bella was crying..

Jake: What's wrong?

Bella: I can't do this!

Jake: Do what?

Bella: This she points to her belly. Oh god I can't do this.

Jake: sat down beside her hey hey look at me...look at me Bells, You can do this you are the strongest person I've ever met.

Bella: I can?

Jake: Yes you can he kissed her longingly.

Bella: OMG...

Jake: What?

Bella: Smiled they just kicked! Here give me your hand. She places Jake's hand on her Belly.

Jake: felt his babies kick for the first time. This is a miracle!

Bella couldn't help but cry because their babies were truly a Miracle. I love you!

Jake: His eyes met hers I love you too more than you will ever know... This is our life now he said as he kissed her belly

Bella: She smiles she messes with Jake's hair I hope they have your hair.

Jake: Why?

Bella: Because It's so pretty. You know the babies can hear us now when we talk to them.

Jake: Hi my babies it's daddy...Me and Mommy can't wait to meet you, just do us a favor and stay in there a little longer ok!

They kicked...

Jake: WOW!

Bella: They are saying ok daddy we love you!

Jake: Smiled up at Bella...You know I was reading the baby books and they say that next week we should be able to find out the sexes of the babies if we want.

Bella Sucked in a breathe and tears started flowing...

Jake: What is it Bells?

Bella: You're reading the baby books?

Jake: Of course... I want to know whats going on with my wife and babies...he smiles don't cry baby.

Bella: I love you!

Jake: I love you too!

**-The middle of the night-**

Jake: went downstairs Bells sweetie? He found her sitting on the couch staring straight ahead at the tv. Sweetie...sweetie? He sat down beside her...

Bella: Hmmm?

Jake: What are you doing down here?

Bella: Nothing...

Jake: Nothing huh? it's 2 in the morning and you just decided to come downstairs and watch Roseanne?

Bella nods

Jake: That's not it, talk to me baby I'm here right here...he takes her hand.

Bella: looks at him...tears pouring down her face...I'm scared.

Jake: I know I'm right here baby.

Bella: No I'm really really scared, not like when you fall and have to get stiches. I'm terrified. Really really terrified! I have 2 lives inside of me right now that are counting on me to bring them into the world safe and sound and if I can't do that I'll be a failure... a failure as their mommy, a failure at everything. Because you and these babies are all I've ever wanted and If I lose you or them everything that would have ever mattered to me would be just gone! Oh god!

Jake: Hearing his wife talk like this tore him up inside...Baby look at me. Nothing is going to happen to the babies..do you hear me nothing...You will bring these babies into this world safe and sound because you are their mother and you love them more than life it's self, and I will be there helping you through the whole thing.

Bella: Please don't ever leave me I can't do this alone.

Jake: I'm never going anywhere you will have me and these babies will have their daddy.

Bella: You'll still be there win I get old and wrinkly?

Jake: That'll never happen you will be the most beautiful old lady in the world.

Bella: Just promise me!

Jake: I promise I'll never leave you even when you get old and wrinkly.

Bella: Ok I feel better now...

Jake: Come here let me hold you and my babies.

Bella: Ok Jakey?

Jake: Yeah baby?

Bella: I love you more than anything!

Jake: Smiled I love you too baby!

Bella: Good! Jakey?

Jake: Yeah?

Bella: Will you do something for me?

Jake: Anything.

Bella: Rub my back...It hurts.

Jake: loved doing things for Bella... How about I carry you upstairs and then I'll rub your back.

Bella: Ok...Can you still carry me?

Jake: Of course.

**-Upstairs-**

Jake: begins to rub her back... Better?

Bella: Yeah feels sooo good!

**AN:**

**Going to be changing the name to This is our life now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I'm back finally So sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just been so busy. But I'm back now. So heres chapter 20.**

-A few weeks later 20 weeks-

Today is the day they were going to try and find out what the babies are. They tried a few weeks ago but the babies were being stubborn.

-7am-

Jake: decided to try and reason with the babies Bella was still sleeping so he layed down raised up her shirt to reveal her tummy that is so beautiful to him.

Jake: Hi my babies it's daddy me and mommy can't wait to see you today. If you let us see what you are so we can name you and decorate your room. If you let us see today me and mommy will buy you all the toys you want. We don't care what you are. We just so happy you picked us to be your mommy and daddy. Just don't go anywhere ok? he felt a strong kick. Mommy has very strong feelings you're both girls. he smiles She said that all along. We'll see if she's right he smiles. I'm going to let mommy sleep a little longer. he kisses her tummy see you soon.

**Sorry for the short chapter will update more tomorrow kind of a cliff hanger. :)**


End file.
